


Time with You

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: “Having fun?” Luther rumbled as he walked in to see Kara snuggled up on the couch with a book.She beamed as she looked up, “Oh, yes. I was just getting ready to go into the wardrobe. Haven’t met any lions or witches yet, I’m afraid.”Luther grinned and sat down on the couch next to her, “Pity, but I’m sure you will.” He opened up his arms to offer a cuddle.She giggled and hopped into his lap, putting the book to the side. “Maybe later.”He gave a small smile, “Oh?” he teased.“I can finish reading later, for now, I’ve got you.”
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Time with You

Kinktober Day 3: Size Difference Karaluther

“Having fun?” Luther rumbled as he walked in to see Kara snuggled up on the couch with a book.

She beamed as she looked up, “Oh, yes. I was just getting ready to go into the wardrobe. Haven’t met any lions or witches yet, I’m afraid.”

Luther grinned and sat down on the couch next to her, “Pity, but I’m sure you will.” He opened up his arms to offer a cuddle.

She giggled and hopped into his lap, putting the book to the side. “Maybe later.”

He gave a small smile, “Oh?” he teased.

“I can finish reading later, for now, I’ve got you.”

“Always.” Luther softened and placed his hands on her waist. He always enjoyed the fact that he could almost fit his hands all the way around her. She was so small but nowhere near delicate. His Kara was a strong woman and could take on the world. But she wouldn’t have to if he could help it because he could do it for her. They’d done it together once already.

Kara hummed as she moved a bit to get more comfortable, “Anything you wanted?”

Luther shook his head, “Not really, Kara. How about you?”

She wiggled a little bit, “I have a few ideas.”

“Is that so?” Luther grinned and leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “Care to share?”

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips. He dainty hands sliding up to his chest.

Luther leaned in to kiss her back, letting his hands slide a bit lower, moving them to her hips.

She pulled back and her eyes were a tiny bit glazed over, “Does that give you a hint?”

“I think so,” he mused as he stood up and took her with him.

She giggled and wrapped her legs around him the best she could, grinning like a mad man. “Where are we off to, handsome?”

“The bedroom,” He informed softly, “only the best for my Kara.”

“You big lug,” She teased while scrunched her nose up with a silly giggle, “you are the best.”

“And I’m yours.”

“You are.”

Then Luther crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him. Then he walked over to the bed and gently laid her down. He slid one of his hands to her chin and tilted her face up for a kiss. He started soft, but as soon her hands reached up and ran into his hair, he deepened it. Mainly because he wanted to give her everything she asked for.

His hands traveled lower and gently slid then under her shirt, just around her waist. Running his hands along the synthetic skin there.

She pulled back, her lips parted and her face dusted a soft pinkish-blue. She ran her hands down Luther’s muscular arms and went all the way to his hands. She blinked once before she opened up a brief interface sending him a wave of soft wanting.

He gasped and sent back his own feelings.

She hummed and then broke it and moved to pull her shirt off, leaving her topless.

Luther’s hands started to wander. “rA9, you’re gorgeous,” He whispered as his rough thumbs grazed her nipples.

“Thank you,” she gasped out. She was always so sensitive there. She shakily reached out and tugged at Luther’s shirt.

He paused his motions long enough to toss it to the floor. The took a step forward and gently encouraged Kara to lay down as he leaned over her. His hands ran from her torso to her legs, squeezing her soft thighs, once again marveling in how he could almost wrap his hands all the way around her there.

She huffed and wiggled a little bit. Smiling in a way that only someone who was in love could. “Just going to stare all day, love?”

Luther grinned as he started pulling at her pants, “I very well could, but it sounds like you have other plans.”

“I do have some ideas,” Kara commented as she reached down and started to wiggle out of her sweatpants and panties.

Luther chuckled as he moved his hands to help her undress the rest of the way.

She sat up as she chewed her lip, “You too.” Then she reached up and untied his own sweats and underwear. Leaving them both completely naked and smiling at each other.

He stepped out of his pants and then finally climbed all the way onto the bed. Once in place, he picked her up and gently moved her to lay on the pillows. He gave her a small grin before he moved his hands up her legs and encouraged her to spread them apart so he could give her a taste.

She happily let her legs fall open with a happy sigh, eyes glassy with want.

Luther licked her lips before he leaned forward and kissed her right on her wet heat. Moaning slightly as he got to work. Parting his lips and sliding his tongue along the slit. Marvelling in the slickness and her sweet taste.

Kara let out a quiet moan. She was still a bit reserved in bed, but he was too. They were a good match in so many ways.

He continued to work her open for a few moments and then slid a hand between her legs and gently started prodding a finger just below his tongue. He knew she needed a bit of stretching before she could fit him comfortably, but he didn’t mind the extra attention he got to shower her in. He adored making her feel good.

“Luther,” Kara groaned as he started stretching at his short hair,  _ “please.” _

He hummed as he finally pressed his finger inside, earning a sweet keen in reward. He twisted around a bit before he pulled out and then pushed back in, setting a pleasing rhythm. Then when Kara started fluttering around him, he slowly added a second, thick finger.

Kara moaned and started clenching as her first orgasm started.

Luther grinned as sucked in her clit and worked her through it. Then as it started to wind down, he added a third finger and curled them trying to coax one more out before she would be ready for him.

_ “Luther,” _ Kara whined as she wiggled her hips.

He grinned and sucked harder and slid his unoccupied hand to her thigh and offered an interface.

She accepted and moaned loudly as she received the feedback of positive emotions, bringing to the edge once again. Luther loved that she loved the emotional part of sex just as much if not more than the physical part.

He pulled his mouth back, “You ready, Kara?”

She nodded, “more than, please. You know I can take you.”

“I know, but I’d never want to hurt you, baby.”

“You won't, I promise,” Kara assured as she wiggled to prove her point.

Luther nodded and pulled out slowly, moving to a sitting position. He pulled his clean hand to move Kara to have a pillow under her back, to make for a better angle for them. Then he took his slick hand and stroked himself a few times, biting back a soft moan. Then he leaned onto his hands and bracketed her in between them. Falling onto one elbow he used one hand to line them up and then slowly began to press inside.

Kara’s eyes shut tight and she moaned happily. Letting her hands scratch at his back, the skin falling away.

Luther groaned and squeezed his own eyes shut and pushed in very slowly until he was down to the hilt. He opened his eyes and admired how amazing she looked being split open on his cock. One of his favourite sights he decided.

“You ready, Kara?” He asked softly as he felt his skin falling away on his back underneath her hands.

She thrust forward pushing in a little deeper to voice her opinion, the approval sending in data through their soft interface. “Yes, please.”

Luther chuckled airly as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in slightly faster. Then again and again until he had a decent rhythm set.

Kara had a few tears gathering up in her eyes, but he knew from her that she was okay, just enjoying herself that much. She was just so sweet. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

She let out a deep moan as she started clenching around him, entering her third orgasm of the night.

The sensation caused Luther to start to stutter in his pace as his own orgasm was approaching.

“I love you, Luther,” Kara whispered, her voice strained with pleasure.

Luther groaned as that pushed him over the edge and buried himself to the hilt and came. “I-I love you too, Kara.”


End file.
